


〔锤基〕风雨为证

by SiveryMesic



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	〔锤基〕风雨为证

看着走在自己身前的那抹浅绿身影，他有一瞬的恍惚。

或许是习惯于让所有人跟在身后，他从来只需毫无顾忌地迈开步伐去追逐光明。他有太多的追随者，总会有人能跟的上。

所以当他恍然自己正与兄弟背道而驰渐行渐远时，一切都显得太晚。

他不是个习惯回头的人。

＞＞

轻轻屏住鼻息，他低着头耐心地数着领路人的脚步，清脆的跫音将现实与回忆在耳畔相连——他的身边曾不乏一只看久了便有些讨厌的跟屁虫，不用回望，只听着脚步声，他就知道那人仍在。

只是这是他第一次有机会注视，究竟是怎样轻巧灵活的步伐才能踏出这般悦耳的足声。

这也是他第一次，追随在除父亲之外的他人身后。

＞＞

Loki......

不，这不是他的Loki。

他的Loki已死在那断裂的彩虹桥之端，他的Loki已以天悬的无尽星海为棺椁阖眼长眠。

只留给他那样一个似曾相识却又陌生至极的微笑，仿佛在生死一瞬将碧绿双眸中所有阴暗与晦涩褪去，毫不吝啬的流露出比Asgard的星空更为璀璨的明光。

。那一瞬熟悉面庞上所有的锋锐柔和，连苍白的面颊也多了几分血色，而薄唇与皓齿间吐露的话语依然带着Loki独有的乖张和放肆，然后在众神惊愕的表情中享受着开怀。

那似是一场欢庆解脱的盛宴，拿他的愤怒助兴，用卸下的面具作赏钱。

＞＞

「这或许有事一场阴谋，我亲爱的哥哥。」

这是判给他的最后遗言，烙下以死亡为起点的全新羁绊。

彩虹桥下的黑暗深渊不再为死亡栖息。

那是邪神的归宿。

＞＞

这不是他的Loki......

在一次次的欺骗与背叛中消磨殆尽的迁就，已不足以让他渐趋平静的心境再因这抹绿而深深悸动。

回神之际，他已在一处拐角丢了身前的背影。

他猛地顿住脚步，直视前方的眼神中有些许不加掩饰的迷茫与失措。甚至直到轻唤之后，才发觉轻唤出口。

「Loki......」

惊慌于Asgard之王不过一瞬，重新拾起步伐拐过墙角时，仰首便撞进一道明媚的光。

那碧绿深处的皎洁与纯粹，似在叫嚣着要灼伤他的瞳膜。

＞＞

「怎么了，Thor？」

黑发青年转过身来，像是突然发现身后少了一人，便倚着墙壁驻足停留，蹙眉静静打量着有些愣神的他。

他忽然就明白自己与那人之间有何不同。或许确实承袭于血脉，而非父亲的差别对待而走向分化。他们天生如此不同，如此不同，却又彼此相契。

那时他想，自己才应该成为这个始终跟随的角色。

那么一切都会有所不同。

「等等我。」

他微笑着，握紧那只递上前来的手。


End file.
